power_ranger_pairingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tashley
Tashley, (T'''/J and '''Ashley), is the romantic/friendship pairing of TJ Johnson and Ashley Hammond. Moments Power Rangers In Space From Out of Nowhere '''(1) *TJ puts his hand on Ashley's back before going over to talk to Alpha. *TJ puts his hand on Ashley's back while they are looking at the Astro Megaship. *TJ puts his hand on Ashley's back while they are walking around the Engine Room. *Ashley puts her hand on TJ's back waiting for him to get up the stairs. *Ashley turns to TJ and whispers, "What's a Quantron?" '''From Out of Nowhere (2) * TJ and Ashley get surrounded by Quantrons together. * TJ and Ashley are the only one to call out of Alpha. * TJ grabs onto Ashley's sweater to keep her running. Save Our Ship * TJ and Ashley are fighting on the simudeck together. * TJ compliments Ashley and Ashley compliments back. * TJ puts his hands on Ashley's back guiding her to an open table. * TJ grabs Ashley's waist and hoists her up to fight some Quantrons. The Craterite Invasion * Ashley and TJ are fighting together on the simudeck. * Ashley and TJ try to keep the craterites from escaping. The Barillian Sting * TJ helps Ashley off of the ground after Carlos attacked. * Ashley pats TJ's shoulder before heading out to search the megaship for Carlos. * Ashley gives TJ a hug after he saves her from Cassie and Carlos. TJ's Identity Crisis * Ashley steals the ball from TJ. * Ashley puts her arm around TJ's shoulder as the simulation ends. * Ashley pats TJ's arm before following him out of the Bridge. * Ashley rests her hand on TJ's arm. The Rangers' Mega Voyage * TJ (and Andros) saves Ashley from falling. True Blue to the Rescue * Ashley puts her hand on TJ's shoulder as Justin and Storm Blaster drive away. Invasion of the Body Switcher * TJ tries to steal one of Ashley's birthday candles and she swats his hand away. A Date with Danger * Ashley leans on TJ. * TJ (and Carlos) pushes Ashley in Zhane's direction. The Rangers' Leap of Faith * Ashley leans on TJ while apologizing to Astronema. A Rift in the Rangers * TJ drags Ashley to go talk to Cassie. * TJ drags Ashley (and Cassie) to battle. * TJ takes the hit meant for Ashley (and Cassie). * Ashley helps TJ sit up on the ground after the hit. * TJ and Ashley go over to help Cassie. * TJ goes in to save Ashley from Psycho Pink. * TJ uncuffs Ashley. Five of a Kind * Ashley claps TJ on the arm after he figures out a way to beat the Psycho Rangers. Silence is Golden * Ashley stops TJ from calling Cassie at the mall. Andros and the Stowaway * TJ helps Ashley up from the ground. Mission to Secret City * TJ puts his hand on Ashley's (and Cassie's) shoulder. 'Countdown to Destruction '(2) * TJ rubs Ashley's back before turning around and heading into the megaship. Category:In Space Pairings